The invention relates to a refill adaptor for a ball point pen using mini tips for making ball point pen refills. More particularly, the invention relates to a refill adaptor for ball point pens of varying length to enable the use of mini tips made from about 1.50-1.65 mm wire diameter instead of about 2.00-2.30 mm wire diameter.